


Perfection's Overrated

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, i guess?, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: It didn’t take a genius to know that Akaashi Keiji was awkward with people—or maybe it did, considering how many people walked up to him on a daily basis, trying their hand at getting the chance to hold his. Tetsurou wondered, as he watched from just across the library, if it was Keiji’s naturally polite nature that inflated everyone’s ego on campus; Keiji was straightforward, blunt, almost to a fault, but he was also respectful and careful to not be rude. It was charming, and that was the exact reason why Tetsurou was so drawn to him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Perfection's Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes (most of the time) i have zero brain cells to dedicate to writing new stuff, so i just remix my old shit & call it a day. this is a result of that.
> 
> also, the character i replaced with keiji was a girl, and i tried to make sure i caught all of them she/her pronouns, but sorry if i missed any! i'll try and fix any wonkiness i'll find whenever i get around to rerere-reading this lol
> 
> oh, and lastly! i used emojis in this, since i can, idk how they'll show up on desktop, but if it's ugly then oof.

It didn’t take a genius to know that Akaashi Keiji was awkward with people—or maybe it did, considering how many people walked up to him on a daily basis, trying their hand at getting the chance to hold his. Tetsurou wondered, as he watched from just across the library, if it was Keiji’s naturally polite nature that inflated everyone’s ego on campus; Keiji was straightforward, blunt, almost to a fault, but he was also respectful and careful to not be rude. It was charming, and that was the exact reason why Tetsurou was so drawn to him.

Tetsurou got up from his seat with a heavy, irritated sigh as he slowly got into character and made his way across the library.

It was an interesting feeling, being weirdly captivated by someone like Keiji. Not in love, not even a crush, just...interested. He was interested in someone who was indisputably beautiful, someone who was dedicated to his studies almost suspiciously so, someone who had perfect posture, perfect demeanor, perfect appearance—seemingly perfect  _ everything _ . And maybe that was what inspired Tetsurou to also reach out his hand for Keiji to take hold of in his greatest times of need.

“Oh, you’re finally here, Tetsu.” Keiji smiled wryly as he wasted no time sidling up to Tetsurou, clutching at his shirt almost desperately so.

“I’ve been here for quite some time, babe, I just like watching you from afar. Makes me feel like one of  _ these _ guys, you know— _ a commoner _ .” Tetsurou smirked and gestured condescendingly towards the guy in front of them. The guy scoffed and prepared to argue, but Tetsurou held up a hand at him.

“Woah, woah, not so fast. We’re in the library, first of all, and even if we weren’t, I’d kick your ass in under a minute. Most importantly though—” Tetsurou stepped forward, face to face with the guy that had been trying to hit on Keiji. “fighting right now would make  _ my _ boyfriend uncomfortable, and he is above any and everything else. Understand?”

Tetsurou and the guy glared at each other for a solid minute before the guy eventually gave up and pushed past Tetsurou, leaving in a huff.

“You’re getting better at this, I’m impressed.” Keiji turned towards Tetsurou with a quirked brow. As the guy left, it meant that the two of them were now alone in this particular corner of the library, and Keiji let out a sigh of relief as his facade fell with less grace than Akaashi Keiji was typically known for.

Keiji was indisputably beautiful, that much was true, but all of the pristine and grace that people knew him for was nothing more than an act that he put on as a hobby as far as Tetsurou knew. Akaashi Keiji hated studying and it showed in the way he had been silently cursing at the dusty books that he had to get for a paper that was due by the end of the week (it was Thursday). Keiji actually slouched more often than not when not in the presence of others, he could be brazen and quick to tease, he made mistakes like any normal human being would.

Keiji was awkward, he was imperfect—he was  _ human _ .

“I thought he was really going to start fighting me,” Tetsurou clutched at his chest and laughed nervously.

“You could have taken him.” Keiji glanced behind them and rolled his eyes before turning back. “Anyways, hold these, please. My throat is starting to get scratchy from all of this dust,” Keiji handed over the books he was holding to Tetsurou who took them with no complaint.

“Me?” Tetsurou scoffed, but without malice. “I don’t know how to fight, I don’t even exercise! Or play sports for that matter,” Tetsurou pouted as he followed Keiji in between more shelves.

“Maybe there was a chance he didn’t know how to fight either. It’s not uncommon for people to be all bark and no bite,” Keiji shrugged with a laugh, which quickly turned into a short bout of coughing.

“Why are you getting books again when the whole entire internet exists?” Tetsurou balanced the books he had in one arm before patting Keiji’s back with his now free hand.

“Because my Psychology professor sucks  _ ass _ ,” Keiji choked out, coughing a bit more. “and only wants physical references for some godforsaken reason. Let’s go, I’m sick of this,” Keiji grimaced and hurried out of the aisles with Tetsurou in tow.

Tetsurou marvelled as he watched Keiji’s posture slowly change to one more upright the closer they got to the front desk of the Library where more people were. His expression softened—though that’s not saying much considering Keiji is fairly expressionless—and he looked entirely like he  _ wasn’t _ just coughing up ten years worth of dust (or more). The two of them left the front desk with quiet and polite ‘Thank You’s’ and then they were out of the Library and into fresher air. Keiji guided Tetsurou over to a nearby building so he could get some water from a water fountain before he actually  _ died _ —his words, not Tetsurou’s—and then they were off to find a place for Keiji to hurriedly start working on his paper.

✰✰✰

“This is going to kill me, I swear. I have nothing in my brain from this class,” Keiji groaned hours later when the two had moved from a nice and shady spot in the Quad to the cafeteria to get lunch. They picked a decently isolated area so that Keiji could alternate between digging into his burger and bashing his head against the window next to them in an attempt to get ideas to come into his brain for his paper. It was an interesting process to watch, and Tetsurou nearly choked several times due to the quick shifts from the bliss that came with consuming food to despair as Keiji realized over and over again that he hasn’t made any progress on his assignment.

“If it’s any consolation,” Tetsurou spoke up after taking a sip from his Cola. “I’m having a  _ grand _ time.”

Keiji groaned once again and looked around before raising his fist at Tetsurou. “You’re the worst friend ever, you know that right?”

Tetsurou smiled around his chicken. “But I’m the  _ best _ fake boyfriend, don’t forget that!” He remarked with a full mouth causing Keiji to groan once more and actually swat at Tetsurou.

“You’re so disgusting,” Keiji sighed, running a hand through his short, curly hair. Tetsurou only giggled in response and continued eating while he watched Keiji take another stab at reading the books he checked out in hopes of getting  _ something _ from them.

And once again, this was one of Tetsurou’s favorite things to do. He loved to watch Keiji as he blurred the lines between his hobby image and his “true” self; he hated studying, but he’d be damned before he let herself fail—and Akaashi Keiji accepted nothing below a high C at the very  _ minimum _ . He loved to watch as Keiji’s blank face became littered with various hardly ever seen before expressions at once before returning to it’s blank slate once more.

Keiji was human, of course he was, but everything he did was so captivating to Tetsurou and he lov—

Well...maybe he  _ was _ a bit more than just interested in Keiji, but  _ love _ a bit of a stretch, also.

“You know, Keiji, I could help you on that paper,” Tetsurou spoke up after cleaning up his lunch mess. Keiji’s head shot up at him, eyes widening slightly.

“What?” Is all that he replied. Tetsurou couldn’t tell what emotion he was feeling, or if Psychology had somehow managed to suck out all of his soul in the short time Keiji had bothered to truly entertain the subject.

“I took Psych already, and I was really interested in it, too. Interested enough to minor in it actually,” Tetsurou smiled goofily at Keiji as his face fell in shock.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, you son of a bitch,” Tetsurou cackled as Keiji cursed at him. It was uncharacteristic for Keiji, which made the moment even more delightful.

“Son of a  _ bad _ bitch, thank you very much!” Tetsurou pointed out as he got up to throw away his and Keiji’s trash before returning. He casually slid his things over as he did so, sitting down with Keiji’s laptop and haphazardly opened books in front of him. Luckily, Keiji had the requirements for his paper pulled up so Tetsurou read through it quickly—but thoroughly—and checked out the books he had gotten. He skimmed through the table of contents and bookmarked what seemed to be necessary chapters to pull information from, then he sent Keiji’s documents to himself. “I gotta get to class, but I’ll head back to my dorm afterwards and give this paper a go, okay?”

Keiji watched as Tetsurou packed the books he checked out into his bag with an expression that Tetsurou has, admittedly, never seen before. He didn’t answer him for a few minutes so Tetsurou bent down in front of Keiji and waved his hand in Keiji’s face in an attempt to get his attention. Keiji swatted Tetsurou’s hand out of his face a lot softer than Tetsurou anticipated. “You don’t have to...”

“Of course not, but when I have the ability to, why wouldn’t I?” Tetsurou grinned and stood back up straight. “You always work so hard, Keiji, and not just in your studies.” Tetsurou slid his hand from under Keiji’s slowly with a soft chuckle. He gave Keiji a quick wave and pat on the head before leaving Keiji to his own devices for the day.

✰✰✰

“ _ Oh, my God, not again. _ ” Keiji thought to himself. Someone had sidled up next to him and even dared to be so bold and wrap their arm around his shoulders. “Excuse me, but—” Keiji stopped mid-sentence when he turned to face the person. The smell of their cologne had hit him late, but it hit him  _ hard _ .

“Wassup, buttercup!” The confirmed male exclaimed excitedly, hugging Keiji closer to him. Keiji froze, familiarity threatening to pull him in, but rationality fighting it’s damndest to keep him anchored.

“Teru…” The name came out of Keiji’s mouth too soft, too fond for his liking. He’s now hyper aware of Yuuji’s presence that seemed to surround him completely, boxing him in despite them being outside. “What are you doing here? You dropped out, didn’t you?”

“Ey, Keiji, don’t sound so stiff!” Yuuji chastised playfully. “I’m just here to pick up the bros, you know. We’re going to a sick party,”

“Ah, well, guess you should get to it then,” Keiji muttered as he finally thought to remove himself from Yuuji’s arms.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Yuuji pulled Keiji back. “That’s it? No hugs or kisses or anything for your old flame?”

Keiji scoffed. “We were never anything official or unoffical. I’m sure you can remember making that very clear, Terushima-kun,” Keiji tried once more to leave and head back to his dorm, but Yuuji stopped him once again. This time, though, the grip on his wrist was a bit  _ too _ firm.

“Chill out,” Yuuji remarked, voice a bit frayed from annoyance.

“Terushima, what the hell, leave me alone!” Keiji was starting to get annoyed as well, possibly a little panicked. Yuuji hurt his feelings gravely once upon a time, yes, but he never hurt him physically—in fact, Yuuji could be a lot of things, some unpleasant on occasion, but he was always respectful to the people around him.

“I’m just trying to talk to you!” Yuuji retaliated, pulling Keiji towards him with a tightening grip on hix wrist. Keiji yelped out and unconsciously flinched.

“Keiji?” A voice that was not Yuuji’s called out and Keiji panicked. The last thing he needed, or  _ wanted, _ right now was for someone to to see him like this (somewhere in the back of his mind, Keiji rolled his eyes at himself because his management of his priorities was severely lacking). All too sudden, Yuuji is being pulled away from Keiji with little effort and he is being rounded up in someone’s arms.

This time, however, the scent of the person registered immediately and he fell into the familiarity headfirst.

“Who the fuck are you?” Yuuji asked, irritated, and Keiji could see him debating with himself if he should challenge the other male or not for Keiji’s sake.

“I’m Keiji’s boyfriend, and who the hell are  _ you _ ?” Tetsurou repeated like usual, but this time he seemed genuinely upset. Keiji frowned deeply and clutched at the front of Tetsurou’s shirt.

“Oh really?” Yuuji sneered then turned towards Keiji. “Are you really dating rejected toothpicks nowadays?”

“Wanna say that to my face?” Tetsurou gently moved Keiji aside and stepped up to Yuuji with gusto and Yuuji responded more than happily. The two pushed at each other repeatedly and Keiji panicked as Yuuji got ready to throw the first punch. Without even thinking about it, Keiji ran in front of Tetsurou.

“Stop it!” He exclaimed, holding out his hands in front of him despite flinching slightly. Tetsurou’s arms were around Keiji in seconds and he twirled Keiji around quick enough so that Yuuji’s fist met his back. The two of them stumbled together, nearly falling, but Tetsurou did his best to keep them upright.

“Keiji, what the hell!? You could have been hurt because of this fucker!”

Keiji let out a sound of frustration and anger as he detangled himself from Tetsurou and walked up to Yuuji. “Because of him? Need I remind you that  _ you _ were the one hurting me from the beginning? You fucked me over a year and a half ago, then you come back and act like none of it happened, squeezing my wrist until I literally cried out in pain.” Keiji seethed, poking into Yuuji’s chest with every point he made. 

“Terushima Yuuji, you are an asshole in its truest form, and I don’t know what gave you any inclination that I wanted to speak with you. But if you needed me to say it loud and clear, then listen up bitch, because that’s what I’m best at. I do not want to see you, I do not want to talk to you, I’d rather forget that you existed. From this point on, we are nothing more than strangers and I never want to see you again. Understand?” Keiji stood up to Yuuji, staring him down much like Tetsurou had done earlier that day for him. Yuuji swiped a hand down his face, obviously calming down from his aggression, and he deflated completely.

Yuuji attempted to say something several times, but Keiji only glared at him and gestured for him to leave, clearly having none of it. Yuuji finally left a few moments later with a heavy sigh and lackluster wave of his hand. After Yuuji was gone from their sight, Keiji deflated and whipped around to Tetsurou, rushing him in a hug.

“Where did you come from, idiot!?” He asked, face buried into his shoulder.

“My class was cancelled, so I came to find you. Figured you’d be on your way to your dorm since you don’t have any more classes today.” Tetsurou chuckled, hugging Keiji back. “Should I ask who that was?”

Keiji pulled back and stared up at Tetsurou with an exhausted expression, and Tetsurou made sure to take the hint. “By the way, what happened to not being able to fight?”

Tetsurou shrugged and laughed again. “Humans have a fight-or-flight response, my body chose to fight,”

“You could have gotten hurt,” Keiji tried, gripping onto Tetsurou’s arms tightly.

“ _ You did get hurt _ ,” Tetsurou countered.

Keiji rolled his eyes for what seemed like the nth time that day. Maybe Tetsurou was rubbing off on him too much. “Yeah, but I was exaggerating...a little bit. Yuuji doesn’t look like it, but he’s really strong. I bet you’re going to have a bruise on your back by the end of today...”

This time, Tetsurou rolled his eyes and he moved Keiji’s hands from his arms so that he could rest his hands on Keiji’s shoulders. “Look, Keiji, as long as you didn’t get hurt, it’s fine. The situation is dealt with, and it would have been dealt with either way. Now, let’s get you to your dorm so I can head back to mine and get started on that paper, yeah?” Tetsurou asked, but he wrapped an arm around Keiji’s shoulders and guided him back to his dorm building.

“This isn’t the last you’ll hear from me about this, Kuroo Tetsurou!” Keiji called, half of him hanging out of the door to the building.

Tetsurou snorted and waved at Keiji wildly. “I’m counting on it!” He chuckled goofily as he turned and rushed back to his own dormitory halfway across campus.

✰✰✰

“Akaashi Keiji, you are a weak man, you know that?” Tetsurou casually took his place in front of Keiji at a table he was studying at in the library. This time his academic woes lied within Math, but math was easier to figure out than Psychology, so Keiji supposed it was the lesser of the evils.

Keiji looked up after finishing a problem, an even blanker expression on his face than usual; Tetsurou was starting to come to the conclusion that Keiji’s soul was not just being sucked out by  _ one _ subject, but it might have been  _ all _ subjects. “You better have a good reason for saying that or else I’ll have to teach you otherwise,”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Tetsurou beamed at the unimpressed look he received from Keiji.

“I only make promises, how about that? Now what are you talking about?” Keiji asked as he returned to the problem, checking if he got the answer right (he did not).

“That Psych paper was  _ easy _ , and not just because that’s my specialty, but because it was literally drawing on the concepts presented earlier in the semester. You know, the  _ easy _ stuff. What have you been doing in that class?”

“Suffering, mostly.” Keiji answered, pretending to flip through his Math textbook and his notes before leaning back into his chair. “Bokuto-san told me not to take an 8am, even Konoha-san advised me not to, but did I listen?” Keiji lamented, his voice slowly losing it’s perfect edge as his sanity deconstructed.

“I don’t think so,” Tetsurou answered with a faux concerned chuckle. Keiji whisper-screamed into his hands before sitting back up.

“There’s no chance of you being a Math wizard either, is there?” Keiji pouted.

“I do favors, not work miracles,” Tetsurou pushed Keiji’s work away from him.

“Typical, men letting me down once again,” Keiji grumbled and rested on the table, arms crossed and his chin resting on them.

“I can’t do math, but the Internet can. There are plenty of sites where you can probably find the answer to your problems, along with ways to solve it,” Tetsurou offered, copying Keiji’s action of resting on the table.

“You sound like a commercial,” Keiji mused, turning onto his cheek.

“Don’t worry, your time will come. Next year, you’ll be sending out these same automated messages to your underclassmen,”

“Too bad they won’t get a single paper from me.” The two of them chuckled once again and then they sat in silence. It was uncomfortable since the two of them sat in silence quite often, but there was a hint of tenseness there that Tetsurou couldn’t quite put his finger on—or possibly, it was something else—either way, the suspended  _ something _ had Tetsurou wracking his brain for something to say. “How’s your back?”

Tetsurou let all of the nerves that coiled up within that short moment go. “Oh, my back. It’s fine, duh,”

“What was that reaction, what did you think I was going to say?” Keiji sat up slightly, brows knitted together and a weird smile on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know, ‘let’s break up’?” Tetsurou resisted the urge to burst out into laughter when Keiji shot up from his seat and reached over the table and swatted at him.

“I’m being serious,” Keiji whined, uncharacteristically so, at least to Tetsurou it was. He was sure that when he was with his friends, he probably let loose a bit more and whined all the time. Probably.

“Me too—” Keiji stood up again and Tetsurou snorted and held out his hands in front of him. “Kidding! Kidding, kidding, kidding.”Tetsurou repeated so Keiji would take his seat again. “I don’t know, though, you made it feel all tense so I thought it was going to be something serious,”

“The wellbeing of your back  _ is _ serious.” Keiji’s facial expression shifted; the corner of his lips fell subtly and his eyebrows relaxed slightly, but they were still knitted. “Did it bruise? Does it hurt? Be honest with me, Tetsurou,”

Tetsurou licked at his lips and considered his options: continue to jokingly brush the incident off or actually get serious for once. He took another long look at Keiji’s face and he sighed softly. “It’s a bit bruised and it doesn’t hurt a lot. Just a dull ache if I don’t move too much. But Keiji, I promise it’s fine,” Tetsurou replied earnestly, reaching over the table to place a gentle hand on Keiji’s arm.

Keiji stared at Tetsurou, searching his face meticulously for any signs of lying, and when it all checked out, he slowly placed his hand onto Tetsurou’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Okay,” Keiji relented his worry to Tetsurou’s confidence and reassurance.

“Okay?” Tetsurou asked.

“Okay,” Keiji reaffirmed, bringing a small smile to his face.

“Maybe ‘okay’ will be our ‘always’,” Tetsurou joked as easily as ever.

Keiji rolled his eyes, but there his smile remained and a chuckle or two escaped from him. “You’re the worst, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

  
  


✰✰✰

“So,” Kenma drawled out without looking up from his game. “you and Keiji?”

“Oh, yeah dude, what’s up with that?” Lev swooped in, turning towards Tetsurou slightly. Kenma scolded him for moving so suddenly and bumping his arm, since Lev was hovering over Kenma’s shoulder and watching him play.

“What are you guys talking about?” Tetsurou shifted from his back to his side on his bed.

“You’re friends with  _ The _ Akaashi Keiji, that’s what we’re talking about,” Taketora answered.

“And before you say that it’s not a big deal, it’s a  _ huge _ deal. Everyone and their entire family generation knows it.” Morisuke weighed in as well, looking up from his phone. “Talk around campus has made it very clear that you’re the only person in existence that could ever get close to Keiji without him looking like he’s planning your murder as you speak,”

“Keiji has his reasons for that,” Tetsurou sat up.

“And let’s not ignore how you’re suddenly his boyfriend apparently? What the fuck kind of magic did you use on him? Did you drug him? I’ve almost called the police on you once, I’ll do it again!” Taketora exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Tetsurou.

Tetsurou gasped and sputtered, putting his hands up in front of him. “What the hell, Tora? You almost called the police on me? When?”

“Ignore him. I don’t know why everyone’s so worked up about this, it’s not like any of us will be shooting for any Akaashi Keiji’s in our lifetimes,” Kenma grinned.

“I  _ am _ the Akaashi Keiji of my lifetime,” Shouhei cut in, dead serious.

“That’s so valid, senpai!” Inuoka exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

“So what is the point of this conversation, really?” Tetsurou asked, snapping at the rest of them to get their attention once more.

“The point is, Tetsu,” Morisuke started. “what the hell is going on between you and Keiji? I mean, you did his Psych paper for him. You hated Psychology with every fiber of your being and you barely managed to turn your own papers in on time. Yet, for some reason, you stood up all night writing the best damn Psychology paper you’ll ever turn in for who now?”

“For Akaashi Keiji,” Nobuyuki answered. Tetsurou sent a betrayed look his way, never expecting the other to play into everyone’s antics—especially not when both he and Morisuke were involved.

“That was me merely helping out a friend—” Tetsurou tried to defend himself, but none of his friends were having it. Tetsurou looked to his only salvation—Yuuki—for help, but the younger was powerless against the more eccentric parts of their friend group. 

“A  _ friend? _ How in the world did you get Akaashi Keiji to be  _ your friend _ ?” Taketora threw his hands up in their air.

Tetsurou sighed and laid back down, feeling very exhausted by the chaotic energy his friends were forcing upon him. “Well, it helps when you’re the only person on campus that isn’t hitting on him. I helped out one day last semester when a guy was being a bit too aggressive, then I apologized if I made him uncomfortable, he waved it off and thanked me, and we were on our own ways. Except, I kept running into him, he kept running into me, people kept trying to hit on him even when he wasn’t interested. We kind of built up this system based off of silently, yet carefully placed trust,”

“Better love story than Twilight, I’d say.” Kenma huffed out a laugh.

“It’s not a love story,” Tetsurou pointed out weakly.

“Oh, it’s definitely a love story.” Lev grinned, clapping excitedly. Tetsurou opened his mouth to say something, but Lev wasn’t listening and no one else was going to back him up on this either. So Tetsurou sighed, turned back towards the wall, and continued scrolling through his phone as he ignored his best friends wistfully planning his and Keiji’s future wedding that  _ wasn’t _ going to happen—especially not when the theme of said wistful future wedding was  _ animal print. _

✰✰✰

“Hey, Keiji, quick question!” Haruki smiled deceptively sweet as he curled her arms around the younger’s shoulders.

Keiji frowned exaggeratedly and pulled Haruki’s arms off of him. “What is that, Komi-san?” Keiji asked unsurely. He looked at Haruki and then towards the rest of his friends that had suddenly appeared before him. All of them had taken their places in the shady grass under the tree that Keiji liked to sit, laying on top of one another in order to avoid facing the sun.

“When did I raise you to be a  _ whore! _ ” Haruki called out accusingly, very offended.

“Komiyan, what the fuck?” Akinori pushed Haruki aside with an exasperated sigh. “I know you’re already doing it, but ignore that Keiji. What he meant to say is, what are these rumors going around about you and... _ somebody _ ?”

“There’s rumors going around about me?” Keiji chewed on his onigiri slowly, something unpleasant settling in his soul.

“They’re not bad rumors, don’t worry.” Kaori was the next one to wrap her arms around Keiji, and Keiji allowed it. “Just that you’re dating some guy. When did that happen?”

“Oh,” Was all that Keiji cared to say.

“Oh?” All eight of his friends reiterated as a question, urging for more.

“We’re just...friends,” Keiji followed up unhelpfully.

“You don’t sound too sure about that,” Koutarou smiled teasingly.

“I refuse to make any further commentary, any questions that you have beyond this point will have to be taken up with my lawyer,” Keiji recited in a monotone voice. The group around him groaned and nudged at Keiji for more information, but he wasn’t spilling.

“Actually, I know the guy.” Tatsuki chimed after the rest had almost given up. “He’s in my film class, actually,”

“What’s his name, his height, his weight, his birthday, his blood type, and his location. I just wanna talk,” Yamato listed, his face serious.

“Chill, Saru.” Tatsuki laughed, pushing at Sarukui. “Anyways, his name is Kuroo Tetsurou,”

“I heard that guy was a model? Or was it an actor? Maybe both!” Yukie gasped, eyes wide. The rest of the group buzzed at the idea of Tetsurou being a spectacular celebrity—all except Akinori. Akinori moved over to take a seat beside Keiji.

“Now that they’re preoccupied,” Akinori joked. “just friends?”

Keiji relaxed in Akinori’s calm and collected presence. “I don’t know anymore. I don’t want to know,”

Akinori took hold of Keiji’s hand and stroked his thumb over it slowly. “I heard Washio mention how Kuroo wasn’t a bad guy before, and you know how he has that knack for picking out the best people in a crowd. We’re his friends after all.” Akinori laughed and Keiji chuckled softly. “I’ve also heard how this guy is always there for you when you need him, helping you get away from overly persistent people,”

“Yeah,” Keiji muttered fondly.

“I don’t know what you two have, or if you’ll even have something more than friendship, but either way—” Akinori pulled away and looked Keiji in his eyes. “I don’t think Kuroo Tetsurou is going to be another... _ you know who _ . So keep what you two have, Keiji, and treasure it, okay?” Akinori patted Keiji’s hand and gave him a warm smile.

“Okay,” Keiji agreed, nudging Akinori’s shoulder with his own before the two of them rejoined the rest of the group in whatever conversation they had managed to switch to by this point.

✰✰✰

“Long time no see, mon chéri,” Tetsurou slid up to Keiji at his favorite table hidden in the depths of the library. He grinned as he sat down and noticed the snacks that he smuggled in; there were a lot, and as he was scanning over the mess spread across the table in front of them, he caught a glimpse of a takeout tray partially hidden in his book bag. “What subject is sucking your soul out this time?”

“Still Math,” Keiji grumbled, aggressively ripping apart a sour gummy worm before eating one of the halves.

“Alright, I’m no math expert, but let’s see if we can work through this together.” Tetsurou got up from his seat across Keiji and slid across the table instead of going around. Keiji huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes at him, but he made no comment on it and simply handed over the other half of the gummy worm. “Math must really be bad for you to not make a single comment  _ and _ offer me your snacks,”

“Shut  _ up _ , it’s the least I could do...literally,” Keiji shoved at Tetsurou before moving his snacks out of the way and bringing his work closer. Keiji went over everything he was struggling with and Tetsurou listened intently, trying his best not to let his mind wander like it usually did when math was involved. Afterwards, he tried his previous method of searching for help online, which he ended up scanning through webpage after webpage looking for  _ some _ kind of help. There was a point where Keiji almost gave up and started packing up his bags to go try and snag a tutor, but Tetsurou captured Keiji’s hand in his without hesitation and pulled him back gently with soft apologies coupled with newfound determination that they’d find  _ something _ eventually. Keiji looked at their hands, gave Tetsurou’s a squeeze, then sat back down.

It took a few more tries and several altered google searches later before the two of them managed to find a site that had all the answers to their problems, quite literally.

“I knew it!” Tetsurou exclaimed quietly, pumping a fist into the air.

“I can’t believe I almost gave up on you. I’m impressed,” Keiji laughed. His mood had brightened considerably as he quickly bookmarked the site for safe-keeping before scrolling through it.

Tetsurou casually wrapped his arm around Keiji’s shoulder and brought him closer to him. Keiji, startled, fell into Tetsurou’s side more than he normally would have. “I’m practically your hero at this point, right?”

“Don’t push it,” Keiji elbowed Tetsurou playfully before righting himself and getting to work. Tetsurou reached for Keiji’s snacks then settled in and watched as he worked with an enthusiasm he’s never seen before. The silence that fell between them was as comfortable as ever, even more so as Tetsurou couldn’t stop himself from giggling at Keiji’s little sounds of understanding and the two would shortly go back and forth before Keiji would return to studying and Tetsurou would return to observing.

The two remained like that for a while, until Keiji sat back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. “I’ve finally, finally,  _ finally _ filled in all of holes in my brain,”

“You should have seen a doctor about those brain holes,” Tetsurou joked around a mouthful of noodles from the takeout he asked Keiji about somewhere along the way.

Keiji looked at Tetsurou with a small quirk of his lips—something like a smirk. Tetsurou was proud, honestly. “Who needs doctors when you have Kuroo Tetsurou. You’re my hero after all.” Tetsurou grinned and pounced on Keiji, pulling Keiji into him again. The two of them laughed out loud before shushing each other and hurriedly putting the snacks and food away just in case someone were to come complain about the noise. The two of them had just finished putting up all of Keiji’s snacks (some sought refuge in Tetsurou’s rather empty backpack) when one of the workers at the library came to inquire about the noise. 

Keiji turned on his charm and explained how Tetsurou—who he referred to as his boyfriend, which was probably a reflex—helped him finally figure out some work he had been really struggling with for a while now and they both got a little overexcited. The two of them apologized sincerely, stepping a bit closer together because the girl  _ had _ been looking at Keiji a certain way. Eventually, the she left and Keiji continued packing up his things, mindful not to let his snacks make too much noise in case the worker was still nearby. When everything was situated, the two made their way out of the library, allowing themselves to break down in a fit of more giggles.

“That was close, huh?” Tetsurou nudged at Keiji, hand on his chest in relief.

“Almost had my perfect image ruined.” Keiji complained quietly with a hint of a pout. Tetsurou was the one to roll his eyes this time, paired with an exaggerated sigh. “Don’t act like that!” Keiji sighed, grabbing onto Tetsurou’s sleeve. 

“What’s with your “perfect image” anyways? Isn’t that tiring?” Tetsurou asked once the two were out of the building and surrounded by less potential listeners. Keiji started to answer, but he closed his mouth abruptly. Tetsurou gave him a look and glanced around them to see if there was anyone nearby. There was no one around them that would have been suspiciously lingering a bit too close, so he turned back to Keiji and he looked contemplative. “U—Uh…? Earth to Keiji?” Tetsurou waved a hand in front of Keiji’s face, which he almost immediately swatted out of the way.

“About my image...how about we meet up somewhere for dinner later? As a nice payback...or something…” Keiji had mumbled the last part so Tetsurou didn’t quite catch it, but the prospect of getting dinner as payback was more than enough to have him agreeing.

“Sure! How about that place you got that takeout from? It was too good for me to just live on your scraps,”

“No one told you to eat my scraps,” Keiji countered, face falling.

“Well you offered, it’d be rude to refuse,” Tetsurou snickered.

“You’re something else, Kuroo Tetsurou…” Keiji smiled then dug out his phone from his pocket. “We haven’t exchanged numbers yet, right? I think it’s about time, Instagram DMs will only get us so far,” Tetsurou chuckled and took out his phone as well; the two exchanged numbers and Keiji promised to text him the time and place to meet up later when he got out of his last class of the day.

“See you later, alligator!” Tetsurou waved with a goofy smile, wholeheartedly expecting Keiji to roll his eyes at him and pretend like he didn’t know Tetsurou.

Keiji turned back around to face Tetsurou and waved back at him just as obnoxiously as the other was. “In a while, crocodile!” Keiji called back, his smile wider than Tetsurou’s ever seen it. Keiji’s display of silliness only lasted a few moments, because he cringed at himself soon enough and turned around immediately, rushing to his final class.

Tetsurou stood there stunned for a moment, his hand slowly descending back down to his side. Keiji may be be stoic and collected most of the time, but he could also be goofy if he wanted, Tetsurou knew that for a fact; he was one of the few people who got to see that side of him, but seeing him waving so wildly with the brightest smile on his face made him look glowing, and it made Tetsurou’s breath get caught up in something he was trying to ignore after that talk with his friends. He acknowledged that he was a little more than just interested in Keiji, but after that talk, he couldn’t help but feel like there was an even deeper layer to his interest, his fascination, his captivation.

Tetsurou sighed, clutching at his chest. “Oh boy…” He muttered to himself as he turned around finally and headed off to the on-campus café.

✰✰✰

Tetsurou entered the café in a bit of a rush. He had started overthinking on his way over and much unlike himself, he started freaking out about a lot of things.

“Woah, Kuroo, calm down,” Daichi said through heavy breaths as he was startled by Tetsurou’s sudden presence in the shop. 

“Sorry, but fellas, is it gay—” Tetsurou started, but was quickly cut off.

“Yes, yes it is. What happened with Keiji? Also, what happened to “It’s not a love story”?” Tooru spat out quickly, moving over to Tetsurou from his place behind the counter.

“How’d you know about that?” Tetsurou eyed Tooru’s curiously.

“I heard it from Tobio-chan, who heard it from Shrimpy, who heard it from Kenma,” Tooru replied with ease. Tetsurou groaned and cursed not having chosen his friends better.

“What is happening?” Koushi came out from the back of the shop with two brooms and some other cleaning materials. Koushi handed the stuff to Daichi before joinging the little huddle around Tetsurou.

“Kuroo’s feeling gay for Keiji? I guess,” Daichi recounted to his friend, calling out to Asahi to hand over some stuff to him. Suddenly, he paused, eyes widening as he realized what he just said. “Like  _ the _ Akaashi Keiji?” Daichi’s words came out strained.

Koushi gasped as well, mouth forming a small ‘o’. “You sure have some balls, Tetsu.” Tooru snorted at Koushi’s words.

“Guys, please. Keiji is a human being just like everyone else.” Tetsurou scolded exasperatedly with brows knitted together. “But yes, I am feeling gay feelings for him, I admit it now,” Tetsurou rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You’re making it seem like there’s a problem here somewhere,” Koushi took a few steps towards Tetsurou and placed a hand on the older’s shoulder, a weirdly smug expression on his face.

“Yes, there is, Koushi. You really are a smart kid,” Tetsurou smiled antagonizingly at Koushi and ruffled his hair. Koushi’s expression tightened and the two began to fake fight.

“I don’t actually believe there is a problem, I think Tetsurou’s just being a coward,” Tooru shrugged.

“Those are fighting words, Shittykawa,” Hajime chimed in helpfully as he came out from the kitchen with Takahiro and Issei in tow. Tooru whined at Hajime for the nickname.

“Anyways, let’s say—in an extremely hypothetical situation—that Keiji offered me dinner later, what would you call that...hypothetically?”

“A date,” Everyone said in unison, though with different tones, almost immediately—Tooru, and Koushi—even Hajime, Takahiro, and Issei who just joined in the conversation—responsed flatly, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world; Daichi answered almost like he was presenting a question; and Asahi answered in a whisper after short, soft gasp. Tetsurou closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

“You’re going on a date with Akaashi Keiji…” Asahi reiterated, still whispering in disbelief.

“Not a date…” Tetsurou corrected.

“You don’t sound too sure about that,” Issei smirked, bursting out into snorts alongside Takahiro when Tetsurou got flustered.

“Whatever it is, Kuroo, good luck. Akaashi Keiji may be just a human like everyone else, but it’s undeniable that he’s a lot harder to get closer to than most people.” Daichi pat Tetsurou on his back before resuming his work in setting up the shop, the rest of the group agreeing with him and following suit. Tetsurou sighed and stood in place for a moment before finally moving back towards the changing room so he could help out. 

✰✰✰

Keiji arrived at his last class early, thankfully. He took a seat in his usual spot, placed his bag next to him just in case, then immediately pulled out his phone.

**AkaashiKeiji:** I am certain I am going to make a mistake later.

**BOKUTO!!!:** great! proud of you!

**konohagakure:** bo….no….

**konohagakure:** but what mistake are you gonna make? lol

**AkaashiKeiji:** I asked Kuroo Tetsurou out to dinner.

**AkaashiKeiji:** So you can guess.

**BOKUTO!!!:** treating people that isn’t me to a meal IS a mistake!!

**BOKUTO!!!:** glad you know that akaashi!!

**konohagakure:** anyways,,,,

**konohagakure:** showing vulnerability is not a mistake!!

**BOKUTO!!!:** it is when it’s a man!

**konohagakure:** for once, ur not wrong

**AkaashiKeiji:** I will not contest that, Bokuto-san.

**AkaashiKeiji:** On the contrary, I don’t believe you, Konoha-san.

**AkaashiKeiji:** What if he doesn’t...you know...

**BOKUTO!!!:** he wrote a WHOLE ASS PAPER for you akaashi

**BOKUTO!!!:** he helped you with MATH

**BOKUTO!!!:** if you don’t take him, i might consider it!

**konohagakure:** here’s a hot take for you!

**konohagakure:** kuroo didn’t even like psych!

**konohagakure:** & it sure as hell isn’t his minor,,,

**BOKUTO!!!:** don’t trust him then!!! he’s a liar!!!!

**AkaashiKeiji:** How do you even know that information, Konoha-san?

**BOKUTO!!!:** don’t ignore me!!!!

**konohagakure:** i have insider intel

**BOKUTO!!!:** isn’t that redundant????

**BOKUTO!!!:** did i use that right akaashi???

**AkaashiKeiji:** 🗡🗡🗡

**AkaashiKeiji:** Spill, or your blood will.

**BOKUTO!!!:** holy shit lmao

**konohagakure:** you’ll never make me tell now that you THREATENED me????

**konohagakure:** WHAT THE HELL????????

**AkaashiKeiji:** It appears I have to take extreme measures then.

**AkaashiKeiji:** p-pwease?

**AkaashiKeiji:** :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

**BOKUTO!!!:** kill me

**BOKUTO!!!:** spill my blood

**BOKUTO!!!:** do it.

**konohagakure:** do you think i could get an excused absence for this DISGUSTING display of uwu?

**BOKUTO!!!:** probably fam

**AkaashiKeiji:** I truly despise you both.

Contrary to his words, Keiji sent the message with a smile on his face. He locked his phone and set it aside after both Koutarou and Akinori noted that their classes were beginning, and decided to occupy his time with setting up his materials for class.

“You’re real early today, huh?” Keiji startled and he whipped his head around. His shoulders relaxed when he realized who it was: Tsukishima Kei, one of Keiji’s few good friends from outside of his long-time circle.

“You are too, though,” Keiji commented and removed his bag from the seat beside him.

“Well, you know.” Kei shrugged and took his seat beside Keiji as always. “So, you already know what I’m going to ask right?”

“About Kuroo?” Keiji tensed slightly, pausing while pulling his pens out of his bag.

“Uh, yeah,” Kei answered, eyes trained on Keiji. “I heard he’s a piece of shi—”

“ _ Tsukishima-kun _ ,” Keiji scolded, voice a bit loud and sharp. Keiji gasped immediately after though, and he apologized for his outburst. “I apologize for that. I haven’t really felt like myself lately,”

Kei quirked a brow at Keiji before shrugging. “I guess I shouldn’t go around bad mouthing my friends’ boyfriends, so no need to apologize...” Kei softened slightly as he took out his own study materials. “Although, I thought the rumors about you two were, well, just rumors. Is he really your boyfriend?”

Keiji pursed his lips and he glanced away. “No…”

“That’s the sketchiest no I’ve ever heard from you,”

“Seriously, we’re not dating,” Keiji quite obviously had more to say, but he stopped himself once again.

Kei rested his elbow onto the table and leaned his chin into his hand. “I know there’s a lot you’re not telling me, but I’ll just leave it for now. But don’t think you’re off the hook, Akaashi Keiji,” Kei sighed in defeat and gave Keiji a small, lopsided smile before quickly changing the conversation to something else.

✰✰✰

**AkaashiKeiji:** Are you busy right now?

**Kuroo-san (my hero):** just got off my shift, so not really

**AkaashiKeiji:** Well, if you’re not tired, then can we meet up by the strange statue by the main gate?

**AkaashiKeiji:** For our dinner plans.

**Kuroo-san (my hero):** sounds cool

**Kuroo-san (my hero):** can’t wait to empty your wallet!

**AkaashiKeiji:** Don’t push it 🙄🙄🙄

**Kuroo-san (my hero):** 🤪🤪

Keiji huffed and looked over himself once more in the mirror in his dorm before heading out. He initially didn’t intend to make this dinner a big deal, but the more he had looked at herself in the mirror before, the less confident hhe felt in his appearance. It was unlike him, really, to be so caught up in those kinds of things—except, it wasn’t totally unlike him at all, he thought with a grim sigh. Not with the way he keeps his posture straightened, his expression set, and his snarkiness hidden away.

Keiji sighed. “It’s probably really bad that I feel like I  _ need _ to see him right now, but I don’t care...” Keiji muttered after pulling himself out of him thoughts.

On his way out of his dorm door after one last appearance check, he thought about how Tetsurou knew more of him than anyone else—well, except his friends, of course—and he still enjoyed Keiji’s company. Even with Keiji’s face that hardly expresses the emotions he feels, his more often than not clipped tones, his occasional bouts of childishness—Tetsurou appreciated it all, and he melded with Keiji’s ever changing moods like it was the most natural thing in the world to him. And that was something that Keiji couldn’t stop himself from falling into, not like he wanted to anyways.

“Oh, wow, we got here at the same time,” Keiji’s eyes locked on Tetsurou as he jogged over to him with a big smile on his face.

“Strange, but not unwelcome.” Keiji smiled shortly, anticipating Tetsurou wrapping his arm around his shoulder and moving into his side with ease. The sudden lack of playful displeasure took Tetsurou aback slightly, but he followed it up with a little grin and awkward chuckle. “One step closer to eating good food and talking freely; a perfect dinner, really,”

“I made sure to work extra hard today to build up an appetite. I meant it when I said I was going to empty your wallet, you know,” Tetsurou joked away his awkwardness and Keiji rolled his eyes.

“I’d like to see you try,” He replied with a smile and a quirk of his brow as the two made their way to the campus bus stop.

✰✰✰

The ride to the restaurant Keiji intended on taking Tetsurou to was a lot less awkward than either of them (secretly) thought it’d be.

Since it was a weekday evening, not many people were packed on the bus, ready to head out for the whole night. The few passengers that were on the bus were probably some of the few individuals that didn’t know who Keiji was because none of them turned their heads at the sight of him and Tetsurou together.

“Today must be our lucky day, huh?” Tetsurou whispered as quietly as possible as the two sat in their desired seats. Tetsurou urged Keiji to take the window seat, which he gladly did, and he took his place beside him.

“So far,” Keiji answered distractedly.

Tetsurou waited until the bus started up again and pulled off before he replied. “You seem tense. Are you worrying about talking about your image thing? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Akaashi, I’ll understand. It’ll change nothing about us.” Keiji gasped; it was completely noticeable, especially when he began to choke on his own sudden intake of air. Tetsurou panicked quietly as he patted Keiji’s back, muttering under his breath about how he should have brought his bag with him so he could offer Keiji some water. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Please ignore that that ever happened…. _ Please _ ,” Keiji flushed a deep red which made Tetsurou laugh a bit louder than he probably should have. Keiji groaned when one of the other passengers turned their way, but he couldn’t help allow the bubbling of his own, quiet, laughter take over after seeing Tetsurou’s embarrassed face as he hunched over as much as he could to hide behind the seat in front of them.

Keiji seemed to have loosened up after that affair and the conversation between the two of them to the restaurant was much like their usual talks—playful back and forth with hands swatting at each other every now and again. The two of them were so caught up in each other that they almost missed the chance to get off at the right stop.

“This place is nice.” Tetsurou whistled as he walked into the restaurant behind Keiji. “I guess only the finest for Prince Akaashi,”

Keiji sighed and glared at Tetsurou. “Shut up,” He replied to his comment with little to no bite at all.

“I guess my remarks aren’t as fresh as they used to be…?” Tetsurou whispered and snorted behind Keiji. Keiji ignored him, too preoccupied with talking with the waitress to get them seated. However, he didn’t forget to shove him slightly as they went on their way to their seats. The two of them thanked the waitress after she gave them menus and took their drink orders. The two of them—well, more like Keiji—danced around the actual topic of the night until their food arrived and they were left to their own devices.

“You’re getting more and more awkward as this dinner goes on, so I guess you’re ready to talk?” Tetsurou spoke up first, voice soft and reassuring. 

“I don’t think I’ll be ready ever.” Keiji laughed slightly bitterly. “And it’s quite...stupid, really. There are people with much bigger problems in this world, yet here I am, worrying uselessly over how people perceive me…”

“It’s not stupid. If it’s affected you this much as to change who you are, then it’s significant enough. You shouldn’t have to feel otherwise. Everyone in this world has their own problems, and no matter what they are, they shouldn’t be compared, you know,” Tetsurou stopped eating and reached across their table to take Keiji’s hand. Their fingers intertwined a bit too naturally, but neither of them could be bothered to be too embarrassed about it.

Keiji took a deep breath and stared at Tetsurou. “Alright. Like I said, it’s...not really that big of a deal, but all throughout school, I’ve been seen as someone that was cold or uncaring. It was always something that I hated, because that wasn’t me, but I didn’t know how to show people what the  _ real _ me was,”

“So when did the change happen then?”

“A year ago, actually. I decided to reinvent myself, though it was kind of awkward. Always being alert and hyper aware of how I looked was foreign to me, but it proved to be worth it—people liked me a lot more, they were nice, it was all so nice,” Keiji’s words trailed off a bit as he recounted how differently he was treated just from a few tweaks to his personality.

“This seems like it should be a good change, right? But I don’t think so...I mean, if you have to have an on-off switch, then I don’t think you should have changed at all. You should start being yourself more before you forget who you are, which I know sounds dramatic, but it’s true...Trust me,”

“Sounds like there’s a story there,” Keiji looked at Tetsurou, slightly concerned.

“Well, if you must know—” Tetsurou started.

“Yes, I must,” Keiji interrupted cheekily.

Tetsurou smiled and rolled his eyes. “The same thing kind of happened to me growing up. Back then, the other kids always thought I was trying to be cool for some reason, but I swear I was never like that. I was probably the least cool person to ever exist back then—still am!” Tetsurou chuckled, holding no resentment towards his past really, which eased Keiji’s worry a bit. “So, I started acting goofier and a lot more childish, which seemed to make everyone happier with me. That was all fine until it really changed who I was. If I’m not being weird or goofy, then I feel wrong, which sucks…”

“I like you both ways.” Keiji said before he could stop himself. Tetsurou choked on his food that he remembered to start eating again and glanced up at Keiji. “I-I mean—No, I meant what I said, actually...Whether you’re joking around or not, I think you’re charming either way. Being with you always makes me feel better, lighter. Whether we’re both pretending or we’re not, everything always just feels so... _ okay _ . I just...I like you a lot, I guess,”

“O-Oh,” Tetsurou froze, probably concerningly so. He knew the implications that a simple “Oh” could hold when it came to confessions, and he wished he could have done  _ something _ to alert Keiji that he was just malfunctioning and that he would get back to him in a moment, but he couldn’t.

“Take your time,” Keiji huffed out a laugh and resumed eating his food, an air of nonchalance about him, but his shaky hands and distracted chewing said otherwise. The sight stopped Tetsurou’s malfunction all on its own, because it just reminded him of what he liked so much about Keiji.

“I like you too,” The confession came out breathless with a nervous laugh afterwards. Keiji swallowed his food a bit too quickly which made him choke a bit. He hurriedly sipped at his water then finally looked up at Tetsurou, eyes wide and mouth slightly hung open.

“Don’t be too surprised, I did a whole Psych paper for you. And I don’t know if you know this, but I  _ hate _ Psychology,” Tetsurou stated like it was a big reveal only to be shocked when Keiji recited the same sentiment alongside him. It was his turn to stare at Keiji, shocked, and he quirked a brow at him.

“I’ve known for a while now. One of my friends, Konoha-san, told me. I asked him how he knew, but all he told me was that he had “insider intel”, whatever that means,” Keiji grinned, amused by Tetsurou’s face.

“Konoha…” Tetsurou muttered to himself a few times, tapping his chin and ruffling his hands through his hair trying to remember  _ something _ until it hit him. “Konoha! Kai mentions that name every now and again. I guess they’re friends? Who would’ve thought, huh…”

“Kai...I’ve heard part of that name. Konoha-san always talks about this guy in his class, Nobu, and how his art style was captivating or that he defended him when other students tried to take jabs at his particular art style. I kind of zoned out because he’d always go into art jargon that I honestly could care less about,” Tetsurou snorted as Keiji rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink more. He wished he could have taken a picture because it would have made the perfect reaction image. Maybe he’d try later on in their relationship.

“You’re such a loving best friend, a real gem,” Tetsurou teased and finally resumed eating his dinner that has gone a bit cold, unfortunately.

“Thank you.” Keiji smirked. “Be prepared to be my boyfriend, because you might just get even better treatment,”

“Jokes on you, that turns me on,” Tetsurou whispered, and he laughed unabashedly when Keiji gasped and flushed, kicking him repeatedly—yet not hard enough to hurt him—under the table.

✰✰✰

Tetsurou and Keiji travel back to Keiji’s dorm with arms wrapped around each other and empty hands carrying takeout boxes. Despite it being well into the evening, the couple did end up passing by a few late class stragglers, and while Keiji would normally separate herself from Tetsurou, he kept close and casually waved to anyone he happened to know as they passed, ignoring their stares that varied from confused to shocked.

“Today has been an eventful day, huh?” Tetsurou commented as they stood idly in Keiji’s dorm elevator, waiting to reach his floor before getting off and walking to his dorm door.

Keiji hummed in response. “Sure has, but it’s been a good day nonetheless. A great day,” He said as he turned to look at Tetsurou upon them reaching his dorm door.

“An amazing day, even.” Tetsurou followed up, voice soft as he brought a hand up to rest on Keiji’s cheek. Keiji smiled, soft and small, as he leaned into Tetsurou’s touch. Neither knew where these bouts of affection came from, and they both silently wondered if these actions were subconscious desires of theirs that they had all along. Either way, it all just felt right, so neither of them minded. “I’m counting this as our first date, by the way,”

“Of course, our friends will remember it like that anyways, so why object?” Keiji replied and they both laughed, hushed as to not disturb the quiet hall.

“I should let you go, don’t want your food to get soggy.” Tetsurou’s eyes flickered down to Keiji’s takeout box then back up to him, and he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at the way Keiji deflated at his words, even jutting his lip out just enough so that Tetsurou could tell he was pouting. “We’ll see each other tomorrow, so don’t pout too much, you baby,” Tetsurou took Keiji’s glare in stride as he pulled him close, kissing him between his knitted brows before bending slightly to put his food down so he could cup his face with both hands.

“This is nerve-wracking…” Tetsurou swallowed dryly before finally pulling even closer, pressing his lips to Keiji’s. They kept it chaste—simply lips pressing against each other—what with how awkward the two still were, but that didn’t change the fact that the kiss made them feel something. That something filled their chests and warmed them both from the inside out; no sparks nor butterflies needed, just warmth and wholeness.

Once the two pulled away from the kiss, Keiji placed his food down as well before wrapping his arms around Tetsurou in a tight hug. They promised once again to meet each other tomorrow, and before Tetsurou officially left, Keiji made him promise to text him once he got to his own dorm safely. Tetsurou smiled big and bright and agreed, turning just before he was meant to walk around the corner finally. Tetsurou waved at Keiji, big and dramatic just as before, and to no surprise, Keiji returned the parting without a single thought, his own smile big and wide.

✰✰✰

**my hero:** i’m back & i’m not happy abt it

**AkaashiKeiji:** Tell me about it.

**AkaashiKeiji:** Bokuto-san and Konoha-san invited everyone over and now they won’t stop bugging me.

**my hero:** i just want to say

**my hero:** i never thought you could fit so many grown ass men

**my hero:** into a 2-person dorm

**my hero:** i’ve never been so upset by a sausage fest in my life

**AkaashiKeiji:** Just to let you know, everyone saw that and they’re laughing at you.

**AkaashiKeiji:** Including me.

**my hero:** my friends saw that and now i have more ppl laughing at me

**AkaashiKeiji:** 😅😅

**AkaashiKeiji:** I have to go 🙄

**AkaashiKeiji:** I like you a lot 💚

**AkaashiKeiji:** Good night, Kuroo-san.

**my hero:** i

**my hero:** kfclkjls

**my hero:** I LUV U

**my hero:** UR THE LOML

**my hero:** jfkldlj’cidl

**my hero sent an audio message**

**my hero:** DON’T LISTEN TO THAT

**my hero:** i’m abt to commit MURDER

**my hero:** but same

**my hero:** night ❤

**AkaashiKeiji:** 😅

**AkaashiKeiji:** fijkledls

**AkaashiKeiji:** LOVE YOU MORE BABE

**AkaashiKeiji sent an audio message**

**AkaashiKeiji:** I suppose we’re going to prison together.

**AkaashiKeiji:** Unless we don’t get caught, which can be arranged.

**AkaashiKeiji:** Also, please don’t listen to that.

**my hero:** we love a couple that commits crimes together

**AkaashiKeiji:** We’ve practically saved romance.

**AkaashiKeiji:** Bonnie & Clyde could never.

**my hero:** Keiji & Tetsu outsold

**my hero:** fkjljedlefie

**my hero:** oH NO

**my hero:** GOTTA GO

**my hero:** LOVE YOU, SEE YOU TOMORROW, NIGHT ❤❤

**AkaashiKeiji:** 😄😄

**AkaashiKeiji:** I love you, too

**AkaashiKeiji:** Night 💚💚

**Author's Note:**

> this was harder to rework than i anticipated. and in the end, i made it (very) slightly longer than the original. speaking of the original, this was a twiceteen fic before. as in kpop groups twice and seventeen. stan legends. stan twiceteen.
> 
> thank you for reading & i hope you enjoyed! ♡  
> twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
